


The queen and King of the 20th ward.

by kaneto (nsfwotaku_naruto_666)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Kaneki Ken is the One-Eyed King, Slow Burn, Touken, Yoshimaru Eto is the One-Eyed Queen, burnt the story kept the fights and violence the same, eventual Kaneki/Eto, kaneki was born a half ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwotaku_naruto_666/pseuds/kaneto
Summary: What if Yoshimaru kept Eto?  What if Kaneki was born a half ghoul like Eto?   What would happen if Eto never joined the Aogiri Tree? what would happen if they met the day that Kaneki was supposed to meet Rize? Well this story will tell you what would have happened. Truths are hidden. Lies are spread. Love is Found. Truths are told.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Yoshimura Eto | Takatsuki Sen, Nishino Kimi/Nishio Nishiki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	The queen and King of the 20th ward.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys I'm creating my first Tokyo Ghoul fan fiction because I don't see that many good kaneki x Eto fan fictions so I'm going to try writing one. Yes I will still be working on my Narufuu demonkage story but I've hit a block in the story so it's just on hold for right now. i don't own tokyo ghoul it belongs to sui ishida
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy NSFWOTAKU

Eto sits down in the both farthest from the door of the little cafe her father owns with her computer out and tries to come up with a new chapter for her novel she's working on. She sighs and puts her head down as she decides that this could mean either something amazing is about to happen or something terrible will occur . She looks up and sees two college boys walk in to the door one with dark black hair and the other one with bright orange hair and headphones on his neck blaring the hottest song out right now. Eto then looks closer at the black haired boy who has a eye patch on his left eye. "Hmmm i think i found a interesting one that might help me with my writers block." Eto thinks to herself. Kaneki sits down in the booth next to Eto's with Hide. Eto looks over at Kaneki and smells something similar about him. 'Hmmmm I wonder could he be a one eyed like me' Eto wonders to herself. Kaneki Then takes out the book he's reading which happens to be the black goats egg written by sen takasuki. Eto who's been watching Kaneki from the corner of her eyes smiles at the fact Kaneki is reading one of her books. *Eto then gets up and walks towards kaneki's table with a huge smile on her face*. "hello there" Eto says to Kaneki with a huge smile on her face. "hello how may I help you?" Kaneki ask with a curious look on his face. "Can I sit with you?" Eto asks Kaneki with a hopeful look on her face. "S -s-sure" Kaneki stutters out with a huge blush on his face as Eto takes a seat. "Whats your name?" Eto asks Kaneki. "M-my name is Ken Kaneki but everyone just calls me Kaneki." "he replies. Whats your name?" he asks Eto. "Hmmm lets see what book are you reading right now?" Eto asks Kaneki. "The Black Goats Egg" Kaneki answers. "and who wrote the book?" Eto asks with a amused smile on her face. "S-s-sen Takasuki" Kaneki replies back with a stutter when talking about his favorite author and long time crush. "Welll then you just answered your questionwith that last answer" Eto replies with a huge grin on her face. R-r-really your Sen Takasuki!!? Kaneki asks in amazement. "Why yes I am Kaneki but for people like us i go by Eto" she whispers in to his ear while taking in a huge breathe to take in his scent. "Emmmm you smell just like me but more masculine" Eto states with a sound of pure pleasure hinting her voice. "W-w-what do you mean?" Kaneki quickly asks her Eto then quickly removes his eyepatch to reveal his kakugan. AWWWW give that back!! Kaneki yells at her With a face of pure anger and shock. "Hmmm yours is on your left eye interesting." Eto states. "What do you mean?" Kaneki asks with a look of pure confusion on his face. Eto quickly activatesher kakugan and shows him that hers is in her right eye.


End file.
